


Freckled Twin Day

by dancing_on_stars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU in which Dark!Marco is Marco's twin brother, Cussing, F/M, M/M, T for Cussing, Twinverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_on_stars/pseuds/dancing_on_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mark and Marcos birthday and Marco celebrates by making cupcakes, unfortunately Mark is a terrible brother. (wow I suck at summaries. Mark is Dark!Marco and he is Marcos twin brother so uh have fun reading I guess. Also its rated T because of Marks potty mouth . . . )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckled Twin Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on fanfiction.net where this was originally posted so don't fret if you read this before. Also I wrote this on Marcos birthday but totally forgot about it until I was looking through my stories to see what I could upload.  
> So I found this and decided to upload it. Happy reading! ^-^

"There!" Marco said as he placed the last strawberry on the cake. He had just baked a delicious double layered chocolate cake for his birthday party later that day. Although Jean had insisted he baked it himself, Marco wanted to bake it because he loved baking. The freckled boy had gone out and picked all the ingredients he wanted for his birthday cake and the now finished sweet was now done. Marco was glowing with pride. Next was the cupcakes! His twin brother Mark had come down to see what the commotion was about and frowned when he saw his twin baking furiously with a delighted smile.

"What is this for?" he had asked and dipped his finger into the cupcake mix to taste it. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Our birthday silly!" he responded and wacked Marks hand with a spoon. He hissed in pain and punched him in the arm. Marco yelped in pain and frowned innocently. "That wasn't nice, Mark. You should just wait until I finish them." He pouted and turned to add a few more things into the mix. Mark looked to make sure his twin wasn't looking and quickly took a small cylinder from his pocket. He shook it a few times, dusting the top of the mix with light white dust, and grabbed the mixer to mix it in. "What are you doing? I already mixed it!" Marco grabbed the mixer and turned it off. He took the beaters off and tossed them into the sink.

"Whatever. Besides aren't other people supposed to do this for you?" Mark asked and leaned against the counter, a small smirk on his face. Marco shrugged and put the mixer back into the cabinet.

"I'd rather do it myself." He replied, turned to face his twin, and set his hands on his hips. "Leave. I don't need you poisoning my baked goods again." He said in a serious tone. Mark shrugged.

"Okay." Mark sauntered away from the kitchen and plopped down onto the sofa in the living room. Marco sighed and continued working while Mark watched TV with a small smirk on his face.

A few hours later the living room was filled with people, laughing and talking with each other. Marco was sitting on Jeans lap, who was hiding his face in Marcos back and blushing bright red. He happily chatted with everyone while the pizza that Armin had brought was quickly devoured.

"I made cupcakes!" he announced happily and got up from Jeans lap, entering the kitchen and grabbing the tray of brightly decorated cupcakes. "Look I decorated them myself too!" he said. Eren moved the empty pizza box from the coffee table so Marco could set them down. "They're chocolate with chocolate chips in them! I hope you guys like them!" he added, sitting back down. Sasha immediately grabbed one and was about to take a bite but Armin quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her from doing so.

"Wait!" Armin shouted. Everyone stopped moving and Marco frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Armin took Sasha’s cupcake.

"Hey! Get your own!" she whined and tried to take it back. Armin placed his foot on her face and leaned away from her, holding the cupcake in his other hand. He looked at Marco.

"Was Mark anywhere near these?" he asked seriously.

"Fuck, yeah. I don't want to die." Jean said. Marco gave Armin an innocent look.

"He tried to help but I told him not to." He replied. Armin raised a brow.

"Yes but was he near anywhere near the batter?" he asked patiently. Marcos eyes widened and he looked at the ground sadly.

"Yeah." He said quietly and dejectedly. Armin looked uneasy.

"I'm not saying they're poisoned Marco but . . . it's Mark." He said and set the cupcake back down.

"Someone say my name?" Mark said as he came down the stairs. "Oh shit you guys ate all the pizza!" he said in an irritated tone. "Well fuck you guys too I'll order my own!" he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and tossed it underneath his arm. "You guys gonna eat that?" he asked as he caught the apple again. Mark pointed to the cupcakes awaiting on the table. "They look pretty good."

"Here you have one." Armin said. He picked the cupcake back up and held it out to Mark, who was now looking uncomfortable. His eyes flicked from the cupcake to Armin, narrowing them.

"Gee, well I don't wanna spoil my appetite." He said sweetly and bit into the apple. Armin raised a brow.

"They're poisoned, aren't they?"

"What? No!" Mark scoffed and waved his hand. "Why would I do that? It's our birthday for fucks sake!" he chuckled. Marco angrily snatched the brightly colored cupcake and hopped over the couch. He grabbed Marks hand with his free one and started pushing the dessert into his twins face. "WHAT THE FUCK GET THAT CUPCAKE AWAY FROM ME." Mark shouted and dropped his apple to grab Marcos hand.

"But I need you to make sure you didn't poison them this time!" he said with a forced smile on his face. Mark frowned and sweated nervously as he took in his twin’s facial expression. He opened his mouth to talk and narrowed his eyes at the cupcake suspiciously.

"What if I did?" he said slowly. Marco shoved his brother and threw the cupcake at the ground harshly.

"MARKIE IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY HOW COULD YOU?" he shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO THEN." Mark shouted back, face blushing with the embarrassing nickname. Marco looked at him with a defeated look, his eyes shiny with tears. The party guests watched from the living room, silent.

Then Marco began bawling.

"Oh fuck." Mark slammed his back into the wall and clung to it. "No no no no no don't cry Marco!" he pleaded shaking his head. He looked terrified and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Damn it Mark." Jean sighed and hopped the couch to comfort his crying boyfriend. Marco continued to cry, tears pouring down his face. "Marco it's fine, we can bake some more." Jean said soothingly, looping his arms around Marcos waist and kissing the corners of his eyes.

"But I wanted to make them!" the birthday boy said. "I wanted to make them and I wanted everyone to say they were good. I wanted them to NOT BE POISONED BECAUSE THAT'S ALL MARK EVER DOES AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO KILL MY FRIENDS." Marco yelled angrily and shoved Jean away. He took off, sprinting, to his room where he slammed the door as hard as he could, shaking the house.

The entire house was quiet and everyone turned to look at Mark who was scowling uncomfortably, still clinging to the wall. Jean sighed, putting a hand on his hip and running a hand through his hair.

"Damn it, Mark you couldn't go one day without fucking something up?" he said bitterly.

"Fuck you, horse face." Mark spat acidly. "Why don't you go fuck Marco back to his god damn cheery self. He'll be happy with your dick in his ass." Jeans face turned a bright red and he opened his mouth to retort back.

"Whoa whoa whoa Mr. Sassy." Sasha interrupted with a frown. "It's not Jeans fault Marco is crying now is it?"

"Yeah," Armin added with a nod, "it's Marcos birthday as well as your own. What if someone ruined this day for you?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Tch, it's already ruined. But fuck you guys. I'm gonna go try to get that cry baby out of our room." With that Mark pushed himself off the wall and walked down the hallways stiffly. He felt some type of guilt, it's not like he meant to make Marco cry like that. His twin should've known that he was going to poison the cupcakes somehow. Mark approached their door and stood in front of it. He could hear Marco crying on the other side, it made him uncomfortable. He shifted his feet and put his hand on the doorknob. It was locked. Mark sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against the wood.

"Marco?" he called with an edge to his voice.

"Go away." Marco replied. Mark sighed again and leaned his cheek against the door.

"Marco come on. You still have guests here. You don't want to be rude and leave them-"

"YOU'RE RUDE FOR TRYING TO KILL MY FRIENDS."

"AT LEAST YOU FUCKING HAVE FRIENDS."

Mark was holding the doorknob tightly, staring angrily at the closed door. His twin was quiet. A few minutes passed by in silence, then he heard footsteps on the other side and the lock slid out of place. Marcos light brown eye peeked out, tears still falling but with a more sympathetic look.

"Mark." He said softly. Mark pushed the door open and slid in, then closed the door again lightly. He leaned back against the door and looked at the ground with a scowl.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?" he said quietly, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you cry like that." He stopped and bit his bottom lip, not daring to look his twin in the eyes.

"It's okay." Marco sighed and sat down on the bed. The bottom bunk of their bunk bed, which is Marks bed. Mark pushed off the door and sat next to him, Marco placed his head onto his twins shoulder. "Mark," he started softly, "I hope you know my friends are your friends too." Mark scoffed.

"Tch, your friends are weird as fuck."

"You mean our friends are weird."

"Weird as fuck. Come on say it with me, Marco. Weird as fuck."

"Weird as fudge."

"What? No, Marco fudge isn't weird. Fudge is the fucking shit."

"It's not poop! Fudge is good!" Marco frowned and looked at his brother with what looked like concern. Mark face palmed.

"God Marco that's not what I mean." He chuckled and smiled at his brother. "Come on, we still have guests here. We can make more cupcakes."

"Which you're not allowed to touch." Marco said and got up from the bed. Mark frowned and followed him.

"Why not?"

"Because you poison every baked good I make!"

"So?"

"You're not killing our friends, Mark."

"Who says I want to kill them? The worse thing they'll get are terrible stomach cramps, vomiting, diarrhea, and maybe their immune system might possibly shut down." He listed, counting the symptoms off his fingers.

"Mark you're going to get in trouble for attempted murder."

"Who says I was the one attempting? You're the one baking the cupcakes."

Marco sighed and walked back into the hallway with his twin following close behind. Everybody was still waiting in the living room and was relieved to see Marco smiling again.

"Sorry guys for that whole thing." He said. Jean smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek lightly.

"It's fine. Mark can be a bitch." Eren said lightly. Mark shot him a dirty glare.

"Do you wanna die punk?" he growled. Eren shot up from the couch eagerly.

"Fuck yeah, let's go!" he put his arms up in a defensive stance and Mark smiled, moving forward. Mikasa quickly grabbed Eren by the ear and yanked him down.

"Ow! Mikasa! Let go of me!" Eren said with a blushing, angry face. Mikasa let go and threw her legs over his lap so he couldn't get up. Mark scoffed and laughed. Armin rolled his eyes and looked back at Marco.

"You okay?" he asked in a quiet tone. Marco nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just sad we don't have cupcakes now." He said with a sad smile.

"We can just bake some more." Jean answered. "Come on you have the ingredients right? We just can't let Sasha eat all of it."

"Hey!"

The room erupted into a bickering fight between all of them, Mark now wrestling with Mikasa since he attempted to get to Eren. Armin and Marco stood by trying to coax them away from each other but Eren’s encouragement was enough to keep the two going while Jean, Sasha, and Connie fought. Bertholdt stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, knowing the layout like the back of his hand since Marco had taught him how to bake. Reiner joined him and once Marco saw the blonde move out of the corner of his eye he smiled and bounced towards them. Soon everyone gravitated towards the kitchen where the bickering didn't stop but at least they got started on the cupcakes. Before anyone could open a package or reveal any of the ingredients Armin passive aggressively handcuffed both of Marks hands to a chair which Reiner sat in. Mark loudly and aggressively tried to break his way free but he couldn't budge the large blonde.

Marco smiled happily as he and his friends combined the ingredients. The process went by a bit faster but much more adventurous with everyone there. Jean held the spoon out for him to lick. Marco leaned forward and took a nice lick off the spoon, enjoying the batter. Jean laughed and leaned forward, kissing his adorable boyfriend. They shared a cupcake batter kiss which Marco giggled at happily.


End file.
